Cocotte
Cocotte (ココット Kokotto) is a member of the Pride Trooperswho participates in the Tournament of Power. Power ; Manag and Anime In the anime, during the Tournament of Power, while not at max power; Cocotte is able to fight evenly with Android 18, with some discomfort when their fists clashed. Like Hit from Universe 6, Cocotte has an ability to manipulate space. Ultimately, this proved to be her undoing, as she is unable to fight back while maintaining the barriers she creates, which led to 18 simply tossing her out of the ring. Cocotte's zone proved to be quite hard to penetrate, as base Goku, Android 18, and Android 17 were unable to get inside it. However, Kale's unique Super Saiyan form was strong enough to be able to break the zone. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able to match the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and when Casserale commanded the troopers to go to max power, their beam overwhelmed the Saiyan girls', however, once the two Saiyans transformed further their beam was completely overwhelmed. In the manga she was presumably one of the stronger of the lesser Pride Troopers, as she fought solo while the others worked as a team. Later Casserale, Vewon, Tupper, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte and Kettle together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dispo. Techniques and Special Abilities * Fighting Pose - Cocotte's Justice pose. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attack. Used in the anime only. * Cocotte Zone - Cocotte can create a dome of purple energy that traps her enemies inside a separate dimension. She can also apply this ability for defense. It also hides the energy signatures of those within it, which kept even Goku from using his Instant Transmission to bypass it. Used in the anime only. ** Cocotte Zone Max - An enlarged version of Cocotte Zone where she can engulf surroundings while entrapping a target by a normal zone at the same time. This zone is incredibly hard to break through, as even the likes of Android 17 could not break in - however the combined beam of Out of Control (Saiyan) Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla was able to break out of the dimension. * United Justice Stream - It is a combined attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. It is Casserale, Zoire, Kettle and Cocotte's combined attack (her energy is colored purple). Used in the anime only. * Formation B - A formation Casserale planned to use with Vewon, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Kettle in the manga. They were taken down before they could perform it. Screenshots Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (181).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (182).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (183).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (184).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (185).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (186).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (187).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (201).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (202).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (230).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (231).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (259).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (260).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (261).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (262).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (263).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (264).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (265).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (266).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (293).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (294).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (320).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (321).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (322).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (323).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (324).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (325).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (329).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (330).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (335).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0083.jpg dragon 100.720p 0759.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (56).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (57).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (58).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (59).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (60).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (61).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (63).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (64).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (65).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (66).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (67).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (69).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (72).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (73).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (74).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (75).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (76).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (131).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (132).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (133).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (134).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (135).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (170).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (171).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (172).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (173).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (174).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (175).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (176).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (177).jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 101 (178).jpg Dragonball Super 131 0294.jpg Dragonball Super 131 0293.jpg Dragonball Super 131 0292.jpg Dragonball Super 131 0291.jpg Dragonball Super 131 0290.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Shonen Jump Category:Female Category:Women with Superpowers Category:A Class Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Aliens Category:Extradimensional Category:Pride Troopers Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Screenshots Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Military Category:Super Hero Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Energy Projection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior